Love Is Blind
by mesmerizing
Summary: Imperfections aren't meant to be viewed only judged. Can Edward go past, Bella's one imperfection to conquer his own misconception?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight nor do I profit from this story**

**Chapter 1: The First Day**

Today is the day...Today I am no longer Bella Swan. Now I am Isabella, the new girl from Phoenix, Arizona whose father is the Chief of the Forks Police Department. Everyone is going to be cautious and tip toeing around me, some of the more hyper active students will mention that I'm not "tan." How exactly that improves anyone's appearance I will never understand-

**BEEP...BEEP...BEEP**

The horrendous alarm clock was very clear that it was time to start my new journey. Well, I better turn that blasted machine off before I wake up, Charlie. The worst thing in the world is to wake up a cheery morning person. Groggily my fingers fumbled for the obnoxiously large item. As I rubbed my sleep cluttered eyes, I couldn't help but scent the distinct smell of fresh rain and forest's cologne. It was Fork's signature perfume which meant someone, left the window open again.

"I better close it before I go off to school, and find my room is flooded up to my ankles," I sighed. Now even though I mean well, it's a whole other topic to get out of bed without a throbbing bruise to show for my efforts.

After several years of practice, I've learned that shaking the sheets from more than 50% of my body is an effective way to get out of bed. But as usual it was an even match as the sheets grappled and tugged around my ankles. The stretchy cotton almost got me in the end, when I hooked over my ankle, but all was balanced on my two feet. Somehow I won the wrestling match between the sheets and wiggled my toes in perseverance!

"Hmm..maybe it's a sign that today's going to be a good day?", I whispered to myself.

Usually I needed a first aid kit when I went from my bedroom to the bathroom. Maybe there's something in the air?

Just before I took my first steps to the bathroom, a pair of heavy feet were awake and stomping towards my door. My head cocked to the left as my ears memorized the unique strides. Even without these creaky floor boards, Charlie couldn't sneak up on Helen Keller. And as assumed the bedroom door creeped open. A gruff voice laced with a dreamy haze entered the silence of the room, "You awake, Bells?"

Scratch that people were going to call me, 'Bells,' as well; Good ol' Forks!

"I'm bright eyed and bushy tailed, Dad!" I answered with a thumbs up in the air. Hopefully, he didn't have his eyes covered thinking that I was dressing.

"Okay, hope your sleep was okay. I didn't have time to get a new mattress with the recent fire and all, but it beats the sofa...," he said. By the way he dragged on the last sentence, he definitely had a sheepish grin.

I bent backwards and pressed my palms against my lower back. If I was going to have a change of pace in my new living conditions, it was going to have more humor.

"I think I can take a few more days, you're just lucky I can touch my toes."

And as I said, I touched the floor and to my relief a series of pops erupted. Charlie chuckled right on cue.

"Good to hear, you've got a plan," and his heavy feet went back to his room. The quirks of the shower were now disturbing the house. The last pop unloosened and my morning was truly a good start. There's something about a relaxed back that makes anyone a morning person. Well, close to one that is...

Now what was I going to do again? Oh right, close the window, which is to my...left about three steps away. My toes skidded across the rough carpet until I felt the edges of wall. My finger tips tapped at the windowsill reaching for the ledge to press down on.

"Huh."

The sunlight was warming my finger tips just before I closed the window. It won't last long in Forks, Washington though...

***M***

After the scramble of turning off the shower head properly I was dressed to match and the knots were brushed out of my hair. Why plug in the straightener when 99% of the dew point values have never been faithful? Up in a messy bun it went, with a few strands framing my face, if I'm lucky.

I was chewing the rest of my BLT (Bacon Lettuce and Tomato Sandwich), about to open the door when Charlie yelled from outside, "Do you have your stick?"

That's when my eyebrows furrowed. My stick? What's my st- Oh! He means, my faithful companion. Now let's see I'm in mid step from the door to the kitchen, and last night I put her in the closet so she should still be there. Testing out my memory I searched for the brittle door knob with the chip. Finally after an impatient honk later I found the blasted door handle and its rusted singes. How do you live in a home and have your closet be so jammed you practically need to charge it with your shoulder? I'll yell at him in the car, I guess. But it is favorable to mom's constant babying. I swear if she held a door for me one more time I was going to scream! With a deep breath I steadied myself for the outdoors. As I turned the door knob to the front, I wondered if Forks High School would notice that I'm blind without my walking stick?

**A/N: Tell what you guys thinks! I know, "What, Bella is blind!"**

**She sure is, and if you want to know how the Cullen's take to the new student or how she became blind you have to be loyal and review. :) Don't be afraid to be harsh with the criticism I'm a big girl, I can take it. This my first Twilight fan fiction, so I want it to be perfect!**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, therefore I do not profit from this story

A/N: Wow, thank you everyone for the story alerts, favorite stories, and favorite authors. Also a big thanks to loutombeth2619 for being the first to review!

Love Is Blind: Chapter 2-Forks High

The ride wasn't too long from the house to Forks. It was a mere fifteen minute drive, and for some it would have been awkward silence, but for me it was a wonderland of sorts.

After a few minutes of groping and batting away Charlie's offer to roll up the window for me, I did the job myself and swooned over the air that came rushing into my face. My senses were so hardwired to the still dry air of Arizona's desert and the burning blanket of the sun's rays. From my mom's jeep the rhythmic taps of bugs bursting against the window would go toe to toe with the cries of scaled lizards. Their rough bodies basking in the benevolent heat. But, here in Forks everything was filmed with an earthy mist. I couldn't help but stick my fingers out and let them stream through the precipitation. After a few turns and stops the smell of laundry detergent left my nose to replace a more industrialized atmosphere: greasy burgers, gasoline, and the sweetness of ice cream entered. The laughter and pitter patter of young feet bounced about in front of the police cruiser.

"If this is the elementary school does that mean, we're close the High School?," I asked Charlie.

Yet the consistent tapping on the steering wheel continued. Charlie was off into another world, and my words weren't even scratching the surface.

"Dad!", my voice carried. Maybe this time it'll reach him.

A foot shuffled followed by a quick beat of the horn. Yes, I do believe I nicked the corner a bit.

"Oh, umm...Yeah we're close, it's only three miles away from the Elementary School."

Good, now I have a landmark. Now at some point during my stay I'll have to pace everything. Baby steps, Bella, think baby steps. It's only day one, and there's how many more to go until graduation? I had to nibble on my bottom lip to hide my anxiety from Charlie. If it weren't for my mane of hair, I'm sure he would have questioned me. Mom wanted to enroll me into Cathleen's Girl School for the Blind, where I'd be circled around special aids and doctors. My whole existence would be revolved around my handicap. I received a great spoonful of a sheltered life with Renee, and I wasn't standing for it now. In Forks is where reality is: people shoving and pushing in the hallways, being asked the common blind question like "Do I dream in black and white?", foot ball games, gossip, the list is infinite. The beautiful list of life-limitless, and danger is what I want, and I was only three miles away. The rush sure beats any drug I could shoot up in my system.

Charlie made a sharp turn, and by the deceleration we were entering the High School. Like the Elementary School there was pitter patter, but with the clinks of heels, and deep base of boots. These shoes did not belong to six year olds that's for sure.

*M*

Still I had the window down to the Police Cruiser so I picked up on passerby's conversations.

"Is that the Chief of Forks?"

"Crap, I hope they don't realize that I didn't park in my spot. My mom will shit bricks and never let me drive to school again, if I get a ticket!"

"Oh yeah, my mom told me we were getting a new student-The daughter of the Chief!"

*M*

The last comment definitely caught my attention. Word sure does travel fast in this town. There goes my attempt to disregard my "good faithful." Meanwhile as I sulked over my prank, Charlie successfully found a parking spot. It was most likely close to the entrance of the building by the repetitive whooshing sound the door made, but then again, Charlie can park any where he wants, so why not park conveniently?

Just as I was about to opened the passenger door, Charlie called me from outside.

"Let me get that for you, Bells. The driver on your side, can't park to save his life, and by the look of the car it seems new. We don't want any unnecessary scratches on the first day."

His work boots shoveled and skidded on the slick wet pavement as he traveled to my side. My door was only pushed forward another inch or two before we were teetering close to the, "not able to park correctly" person's car. I may be blind, but I know that a good two inch stretch isn't going to open my door to its full extension. If I had to take a guess I'd say one of their tires are entering out side of the parking lane. Slowly I slid off my seat and planted my feet on the slick parking lot. Luckily, I was wearing my rain boots or else I would have slipped right back into my seat, the rear imprint waiting for its fill.

Charlie snickered, "You need a hand?". He was probably trying to hide his laughter. Only my Dad would laugh at a blind person's clumsiness.

"Haven't gotten my Fork's legs yet. Anything slick on the ground is a phenomenon, if it's not oil or a sprinkler's water," I broke down for him. In Arizona once you planted your foot down it practically stayed there, especially if you had on cheap plastic crocks. You'd stay glued to the ground if it was summer.

Careful with my head I stood to full height, feeling the damp air clash with my skin, the foreign moisture grappling with my thick locks. I give it ten maybe fifteen minutes tops before my volume sticks to the frame of my face. Not straightening my hair today, was a good idea. People would be saying hello to my explosion of hair instead of my face. Well, time to get this show done and over with. I reached back for my stick, extended it to full length and headed towards the entrance doors...Until I hit my big toe on the curb.

Before Charlie could saying anything I just grabbed his arm, "Just get me inside!"

*M*

If there's one thing I could say about Forks High School it's that they need air conditioning! Once my walking stick entered the threshold the combination of AX cologne, Victoria Secret Perfume, and humidity rammed its way into my nose. And the upsetting part was it would be like this all year round. Well, sometimes you have to sacrifice for something you truly desire, so I'm sure I can handle a little drowsiness. I'll have plenty of practice since Charlie refuses to touch the thermostat at home. See Bella, a problem has already been lifted.

As Charlie and I weaved our way through the crowd, I could feel hundreds of eyes staring at my person. My walking stick was tapping with ease, which means good faithful was parting the sea. Maybe if I nudged a foot or took a shoe it would cut the thick tension in the air? Nothing like a common joke to say, "I come in peace!" But before I could even stretch out my pinkie toe, Charlie made short right turn and the shuffling of feet dispersed. My ears could pick up the electronic prongs of computer keys and printers. Well, 73 steps and a sharp turn to the right and I was at the Main Office. Now all I have to do is watch out for Wet Caution Signs.

The door clicked open when Charlie's walkie-talkie went off.

"We've got a robbery on Calvin Street at the Susquehanna Bank, whose in the area-Over."

If memory serves me right, Calvin Street is only a ten minute ride from the school. I think I can handle myself from here. The clip to Charlie's walkie talkie was unhinged and the familiar static came in: "Roger that, Suzy I've got it-Over."

His feet shuffled across the floor in an embarrassed ditty.

"Sorry Bells, I-"

"Hey, it's not your fault the bank is a skip, hop, and a jump away. The main office is right in my face, so I highly doubt I'll get lost or anything," I reassured him, and nudged his side with my elbow.

His response was a tad late, "Well...Alright, now when you get inside you need to ask for Mrs. Aggy, she's the Director of Special Needs-"

"Wha-"

"It was either her or boarding school, your Mom wouldn't take no for an answer," he strained, and knowing my mother she was in raw form when that discussion was brought up. Lord knows it was like pulling teeth without morphine to get her to agree to my new living quarters and all the fixings.

"Fine. I'll just put on my pearly whites then."

I swear sometimes you can just sense the smile forming on a person's face. Charlie's meaty hands gripped my shoulder and his shadow blocked the light as he kissed my forehead. Such a warm embrace almost made me forget the Director of Special Needs. With a goodbye I listened out for his retreating foot steps until they mingled with the army of students.

My eyes were closed, preparing myself for the rehearsed lines of Mrs. Aggy. All I ask is that she doesn't yell in my ear...

*M*

The first meeting wasn't as catastrophic as I would have predicted. Ms. Aggy was experienced with the physically impaired, but in what decade is questionable. I'm guessing she started her career before walking canes because she practically yanked my arm off. She wasn't a screamer but she was a chatty thing. Her words were going a mile a minute down Fork's hallways, and its large open windows bringing forth the dim sunlight. Fork's perfume leaked within the halls and whipped up the ashes of the school: pencil shavings, wood chips, and dust. But not even the staircase slowed down her fast flow of sentences. However, her babbling nature, comforted me.

I was sure to smile, and keep my arm steady for both of out balance. Both of us can't make it to the nurse, even if it's only 43 steps away from the nearby water fountain and a sharp left past the "busy olympics," as Aggy nicknamed the gym. She was a handful for such a petite size, but I enjoyed her chipper attitude, even her heavy perfume was tolerable. Not once did she mention my handicap in an obvious manner. By now I would have counted at least 10 references from an aid, such as: watch your step, since you can't see, won't be able to do this and that. Maybe I was wrong to judge her so severely...

After our quick round about to the emergency exits we ended our tour by the cafeteria, if my footing served me right. The bell didn't ring yet from the 40 minute period so we were a little early.

"Well, Isabella-Oh! I mean Bella, that ends our tour for today. And acc-".

"According to my schedule I have fifth period lunch," I finished for her.

With the loss of her hand to my forearm I wasn't sure if she chuckled to my comment. My ears didn't pick up a quick suck of air or the sharp whistle of one's nose. But by god, I sure could feel her withered eyes shooting to mine, which was a rare occurrence. Many times people skipped the common courtesy of looking into your eyes when it comes to blind people.

"That tells me right there, that you'll do fine in this school! Smart as a while I see with that sharp memory," she rubbed my shoulders in a reassuring manner, "Now, I have a meeting to attend in fifteen minutes and I want to get there early enough to catch a pastry! A willing student aid should be here in a few minutes to continue the tour from here. I believe her name is Jessica and is Captain of the Volleyball team or something, something high that's for sure. Which means she'll most likely be a preppy girl with all the frills-Oh! Look at the time I have 10 minutes now to get across the building with these shaky chicken legs! better not eat my pastry or there will be war. Well, I'll see you soon Bella you remember where my room is, don't you?"

"From the school entrance or 5 emergency exits?", I teased her.

However my only reply was a well amplified laugh, and a wrinkled peck on my cheek. Then the clicks of her heels stormed away to the nearest stair case, and Ms. Aggy was gone...

So, I was left in front of the hallway, straining to hear the impatient screeches of student's chairs, and the testy taps of everyone's feet even the teachers. Such an orchestra of scratches and dings, passed my time, and clogged my ears because a manicured nail tapped my shoulder.

"Is th-"

A fake high pitched squeal came next, "Oh my gosh, is Isabella Swan from Phoenix, Arizona! Wow, you aren't at all what I expected, may be a little tan or something, but I guess you can't stay outside for too long being blind and all. My name is Jessica, Captain of the Volleyball and Cheerleading Squad, All-Year Varsitiy to be exact. So basically, I know all there is to know about Forks High from the Janitor Closet scandals, to what teacher is about to get fired tehe. I don't know about you, but I'm starving from my last diet plan, but I think I'll treat myself to a chocolate chip cookie. Yum! So let's get you in the cafeteria, before you get trampled on by the crowd, and they crush your stick."

...Holy Mother of God, what have I gotten myself into? And where is Ms. Aggy?

Author's Note:

Well, Bella's sure had a chatty day! In the next chapter you'll see how the school interacts with her, including The Cullens! Thank you again everyone for the story alerts and favorite story :)

Also please don't be shy to give me a little criticism towards my story. Tough love makes a story more passionate.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: I'd like to thank everyone again for the hits, comments, and favorite stories.**

**Chapter 3-The Watering Hole**

Yes, this was definitely a school cafeteria. The herd of the football team came charging in with their chants and belches. Every so often I could feel the whiz of the football past my cheek, unreeling my already humid and tussled hair. One hock after the other, they were begging for the ball to be thrown like a pup on his first game of fetch, at distances even I was wary of. I can only assume they went a little too far when someone's metal song was turned down, and their was a chorus of "Oohs!" It was so contagious I couldn't help but join in.

Murmurs and whispers were already being made about a guy named, Danny versus this other gothic kid named, Seth. Maybe he was an outcast because of the stereotypical multiple piercings, the mysterious veil of hair, or the stiffened cheek bones forever locked in a sullen pout. One can only wonder, but from what I could piece together through a web of tid bits, Danny and Seth were both relatively big guys (a quirk against the common picture). But, of course as the cliche stands, the football jock always wins the fight. Yet, between all the lively tension in the air, the growing electricity between polar opposites, a distinct tipped finger tapped me on the shoulder.

"Oh my flipping, God, can you believe this? Danny and Seth are about to duke it out in the middle of lunch, and it's the first day of school. They've always had it out for each other since like middle school, but no one knows why. This is _**so**_ exciting!", she practically screeched as her nails dug into my forearm with pure glee.

I tried to ignore the moon-shaped imprints and attempted to get more information out of the "all knowing," Jessica. Slowly I leaned in to ask, "Are you friends with Danny?"

It seems like she was close with him since they've been through middle school together. However from the now persistent pinching in my forearm, they too had an untold story behind their relationships and clique placements. Jessica may be the worst aid I've ever had, but she is very keen on getting her point across whether it's intentional or not. Although I'll slowly be slipping in blind etiquette because these acrylic nails are starting to become painful. Maybe there is hope after all...even with the frills.

Suddenly my arms were warmer and the air was getting thin by the cluster of bodies surrounding my person. By now there was more of an uproar within the cafeteria. Plump mounds and an itchy sequined cloth pushed up against my left side. The fainting scent of Victoria Secret caught my sense a hint of lavender and jasmine. Not the most formal introduction, but I was finally meeting my student aid. Soon a fat knee fell into my lap and strands of hair tickled my forehead. The sensation was maddening and I wanted to scratch it but, I wasn't sure how close her face was. I could feel a hot rush of air puffing onto my nose, so the proximity was definite.

"What the hell, Jamie!", Jessica shrilled within the loud mob of people, with no reply.

The movement was getting antsy and wild, as the tussle followed through. The gothic crowd were the first to route for their member.

"You get that punk ass, Seth! Get him on his good side this time!", coached who I would assume to be a Goth, not too far from my left side, where the congestion was at its peak.

Unwillingly at this point I had to close my eyes; but not in fear. Jessica was still on top of me with her saucer sized knees that were chiseling their girth into my quad, and those darn bangs of hers found their ways into my eyes. I at least had to back her off me so I could breathe something other than her perfume. So in my attempt to wiggle my aid loose, one sense was dulled while the other was enhanced.

Chants and cries could be heard from all directions in this cramped lunch room. A whiff of sweat and deodorant swirled its musky way into my nose, from a range of Fresh Powder to the distinct odor of Irish Spring. The air was hot and humid with not only the weather of the atmosphere, but with the flusters of vicious and blood hungry teenagers deprived of a good old fashion lunch brawl during the laid back ways of Summer. Good Faithful, was nicking footwear of all sorts at this point. Some shoes would kick her head on and others would at the last minute graze right into her at the last second. Voices are getting louder, chants are being formed: "Fight! Fight! Fight!", curses and insults of all colors are being thrown, small sprays of spit are flicking and shooting their way in the air as the crowd becomes a burning ball of aggression. And as all of this was going on-an eardrum full of rebellion, fists against fist, and spitfire; somehow I was able to tolerate the crushing weight of Jessica and the claustrophobic environment, when a gush of wind was picked up by the weighted cafeteria entrance. When that happened there was a whole new chorus within the crowd: curses, uh-ohs, the quick scurries of feet, the screeching of chairs being pulled out, the thud of nervous asses being seen out of place (even Jessica found her inanimate seat), and the quick shushes from peers not willing to become the Fork's snitch. In other words, Principal Zimmerberg arrived to break up the big spat which almost became the big **splat** in a matter of minutes. Courtesy of the play by plays streaming around the battle ground, the two opponents were evenly matched. If Seth had a fat upper lip then Danny had a swollen bottom lip, if Danny got Seth in a headlock for 10 minutes, then Seth had him in a chokehold for 5 minutes, yet surprisingly enough no one mentioned even a molecule of blood during the rough housing.

Either Zimmerberg had impeccable timing or someone tipped off the feds...

***M***

For what seemed like a gibber jabbering millennium of Zimmerberg ranting about the stereotype of our generation to uphold our character for the underclassmen, it was only 15 minutes past the end of Lunch. Yet no one was paying attention because I counted 3 screams, 4 grunts, and a couple chuckles from the victims and tormentors of spit balls. In between the childish manners was fresh gossip seeping through the telephone line, by no one other than Jessica. The girl has a gift with gab I'll give her that. Within a matter of seconds she was able to spot a group of Cullen people sneaking past the principle, right after Seth and Danny were firmly separated by the school officers. Already she was piecing together what seemed liked a decent picture for the jigsaw puzzle.

Through the chaos of people scrambling for a seat, Jessica found one close to a guy named, Eric. She briefly introduced us, and like the good new kid in town I gave him a smile and a handshake, but by the prickly feeling in the back of my neck I could tell his smile was not towards my face at all, or my round cheeks. He was staring at a whole other pair of round flesh...typical behavior.

"So, Izzy-," started Eric, in his weak attempt to win me over.

"It's Bella."

If he was just going to stare at my breasts, and ignore little details like, "I prefer that people call me Bella." This was going to be a long conversation, especially since Jessica wasn't going to budge anytime soon. She was too busy going a marathon a minute with one of the her cheer friends. Both of them were popping their bubble gum with a vengeance-yak yak pop yak yak pop yak yak pop pop, and the cycle continued. In the mean time, Eric was telling me how he would gladly be of service if I ever wanted a tour around Forks, and see the sights. I almost said it would be a waste of time, since "sight seeing" wasn't really my forte, but I couldn't fight this nagging feeling.

With all this movement going on around me, there was a prickly void worming it's way towards my person. The attention had a different aura unlike the usual stares, it was hungry, fierce, and powerful. The detail that stood out the most was how consistent it was. Usually, you feel someone's eye and then it goes away from either another distraction or the person realized they were day dreaming in your direction. It was making me itchy, and I couldn't help the urge to lift my hand to scratch my neck and shoulders, when I met contact with another pair of sweaty palms.

"Great so you'll do it?,"he asked me in an excited manner, for what I have no idea. It's easy to zone out when you can hear a conversation a few feet away, without having to close your eyes. I was a little hesitant to say yes, to what he had in mind, but it couldn't be that bad could it? I mean I am the Chiefs Daughter and if he wasn't aware of the possible consequences, that was on him.

So, I put on my best smile trying to hide the pregnant pause, "Sure but on one condition!"

"What's that?"

His fingers wove their way in between mine, in an attempt to seduce me I suppose. Personally, it made me want to wiggle them away, and in the safety of my pockets. But if I want things done right, I'm going to have to play along.

I moved my hips to lean forward into the table and get a close encounter with, Eric. Since my hands were currently preoccupied, I pulled my hands back in a signal similar to a come-hither motion. And, by the sudden smell of chocolate milk and Doritos he understood what I wanted.

"Could you tell me whose at my 5'o clock direction from behind? I feel eyes on me."

***M***

***Edward's Point of View***

I thought you said, Jasper was fine, Alice?

_**I'm sorry, Edward, he seemed fine after we went hunting. I made sure he had more than his fair share of grizzlies. Think on the bright side Mr. Grumpy Thoughts, at least you have a psychic as a sister. Te-he!**_

We didn't have to be so secretive within the crowd, but I didn't want any rumors to float around in such a small school like Forks High, especially with Jessica gabbing away with Chatty Cathy Johnson glued to her hip. It was bad enough that, the family entered the cafeteria with the Principal, and broke up the fight. There were comments already being made, verbally and still in the making.

_Man, if those damn Cullens didn't bring the principal I could've gotten a piece of that mascara wearing freak!_

"Since when did the Cullens get involved with people outside of their circle or science labs for that matter. What are they the new hall monitors or something?"

If it was one thing, I was not sorry that we broke up the fake charade those two were putting on. What they didn't know was that their little lunch time brawl would have started a war zone between everyone, and what comes with war follows blood. Blood was not something the humans could just nonchalantly spill, whenever a burst of testosterone and adrenaline rushed into their system. There would be far greater consequences if even a drop escaped with Jasper being an enlisted student, and a new "Vegetarian." I was lucky to be near the Principal's office when Alice had that vision of adolescent chaos, and Jasper's old nature coming out of it's cage I had to move fast. Their was no telling how far gone the fight was or if I was already too late. Yet, by the time the family and I came ready and armed with a higher force and a circle around Jasper, Alice confirmed that we made it with a few seconds to spare. The instant I heard that, a weight was lifted off of all our shoulders, but not fast enough. The humans were like cats watching every little move that came about the arena. They witnessed our stiff shoulders, nervous glances, and cornered position around a blank looking Jasper. The only problem was they couldn't figure out why. The Cullens were always cool calm and collected, we were perfection in a flawed world. It was unheard of for us to be sinking in water, when we usually walked on it like the "gods of the school."

Now the only thing stuck on everyones mind was, "When are we leaving Lunch?" since, sixth period started ten minutes ago, and a mob was forming out of the crowd with more questions in there heads.

But, there was one question, in between all that useless buzzing.

_**Edward, are you okay, you seem distracted?**_

That was Jasper, and he was right I wasn't being myself. Usually like my siblings, I would be fumbling with my food, picking at the empty calories, but ever since Alice's vision a cord has been struck. A primal switch has been turned the instant I smelled the intoxicating smell in the future of the cafeteria. Through all the varieties and distinctions, it was hers who called upon me like a siren in the mist. My vision went red for only one...Isabella Swan.

She of course was untouchable, being a human one, and the Chief of Forks Police's daughter second. From the daily buzzing go around, she was handicapped-blind the poor girl. Now, what kind of being would I be if I robbed the life of such a creature?

Yet, even though I ridiculed myself in my mind, my instincts couldn't help but bore into that succulent smelling females back, taking in each wisp of her scent in as if my life depended on it...

**Author's Note: So, how did you guys like the chapter? Too slow? More Dialogue? Are any of the parts confusing? Any requests and or suggestions?**

**On another note, I'm truly sorry about the extreme lateness but with High School Finals, Graduation, and getting ready for College, I have had my hands full! Although I have to admit I was having a little writer's block with this chapter, but I found my muse, and it was switching the Point of View to Edward's.**

**In the next chapter there's going to be a little bit of a Lunch scene, but then Bella gets into the classroom setting. That's all I'm telling for now!**

**If you guys want you should check out my fanfiction facebook page! Hint Hint if not ONLY comment on the story, but on the page as well, I'll be sure to update my stories more frequently :)**

** **you can also go onto my profile and click on my homepage to get to my Facebook page****


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Hey, guys I'm sorry for the late update, but I just moved into college so everything has distracted me with getting used to the new (and amazing) new environment.**

**Chapter 4: The Hunted or the Hunter**

Their was an instant pause the second I asked Eric that question. It could be because he didn't know who was staring at me (and currently is), he didn't want to answer the question, or he was too busy ogling over my chest. I wouldn't put him against the third option, since he is a male; and thanks to my mom's extravaganza of bra shopping at Victoria Secret's my 36 B has been modified to pushing plump. I was about to cross my arms just to bring him back from La La Land, but to my surprise he answered with a pinch of envy.

"Oh…that's Cullen…" he said in a muffled tone. My guess is he's clenching his teeth. So, Cullen must not be Eric's cup of tea? Well, I know who I'm hanging out with from now on. At least I won't have his eyes burning their way through my t-shirt and salivating all over my chest. Just because I can't see you doing it, doesn't mean I can't sense your testosterone kicking into gear narrowing in on its targets. That also doesn't mean I can turn my head slightly and see if this Cullen person is a boy or a girl. You know it's just a small catch of being blind, which people always tend to forget. In this day and age, boys are being named Taylor, Shannon, Rene, and Courtney, so name alone isn't a give away.

"So, is Cullen a boy or a girl?" I asked him with sincere curiosity, and even though it was a simple question their was a pregnant pause….Which means he's going to lie to me and I detest liars.

"Cullen's a girl," he answered. I could almost see the winning smile by the way his pitch changed when he said, 'girl'. Their was too much emphasis on the r and l, as if he were trying to picture the idea himself, calculating all of the possible endings that could happen if what he said was true. You really notice the little things in life when you're deprived of something. Take for example the sudden tapping Eric took up the instant I asked and he answered the question. The tips of his toes are pounding away at the rickety lunch table. I can feel the vibrations shaking my elbow and through the floor into my shoes. It definitely feels like a big fat lie, so now it's my turn to have a big fat smile.

I leaned in and tilted my head in a conniving manner, as a long cat like grin spread from cheek to cheek-each dimple was present and apple lifted. My arms were loosely crossed against my abdomen in question.

"You're lying to me, Eric," I paused for dramatic effect, and to hear the rabbit foot pounding away like Thumper.

"That foot of yours is a dead indication that this Cullen is a boy, what did he always pick you last in kickball or something?"

I mean seriously lying about someone's gender just isn't cool. What if I asked him to go to the bathroom with me or something? Still left without an answer I slowly returned to my creaky cafeteria seat tempting my balance, as I adjusted the chair to only one foot laying on the flat ground.

Sometimes I would wobble to the right, other times to the left.

"No it's not like that!"

Finally, I leaned forward to four chair legs level on the ground.

"So why the lie? " I asked slightly fumed with impatience. My lips pouted in distaste.

Then a sudden metallic screech echoed into my ears, a certain someone was fidgeting in their chair, He's uncomfortable and a liar; talk about a great first impression.

"It can't be a little white lie?" he pleaded.

The chair across from my person screeched closer. By the gesture, Eric was trying to find his cool again.

Well he's on Strike 2 for now…he's got one more mistake.

"Yeah we can call it that, but don't think you can weasel your way out of it so easily. And you still haven't answered my question: what's so terrible about this Cullen guy?"

After that was said there was almost a pregnant pause, since he hurried his next sentence, trying to make up for loss time. I'm guessing he was trying out one of his so called, "signature grins" on me. Well, I'm permanently immune to those buddy boy, you have to lure me with something else-if you can even do that.

"Well, how about I make it up to you with dinner after school? I get off work at 7, and I could pick you at your place at around 8.

A couple clammy fingers lingered near mine attempting to stroke the top of my hand in an intimate manner. Maybe a little too quickly I discarded my own set of hands, he was moving way too fast for me. Whatever happened to being friends?

"Look Eric, I-".

I was perfectly interrupted by the lunch bell that would never come. Again the herd of people awoke, and an indescribable collection of screeches and footsteps pounded their way down the stairs towards the entrance/exit of the cafeteria. Friends were meeting with other friends, books bags were being thrown across shoulders as some straps grazed against my person, and still snickering was being made about the incident and now the infamous Cullens. I was about to do the same (before the cat gave back Eric's tongue), when a familiar sharp moon-shaped pain began in my forearm-Jessica found me.

"There you are, Bella! I've been looking all over for you. I almost thought the hoard of kids running for the door trampled you. You should have seen them…Oh I didn't realize you were talking to Eric. I didn't mean to interrupt.

My available hand instantly shot up and waved around to stay, oh no not all.

"Oh well don't I have perfect timing then, cause we're going to be late for Spanish with Senor Raul. He's such a hottie!"

And like that, I was up up up and away from the liar Eric, the never ending question of who this Cullen mystery person was, the cafeteria, and almost my backpack if it weren't for the fast reflexes I instantly acquired. Maybe having Jessica as an aid will work out after all?

***M***

After Jessica's Express Way to Spanish Class through the Library and dodging a Janitor's Cart, we arrived to Spanish 201 with Señor Raul in record timing and arrayed hair in my case. It smelled of While fixing my hair at the side of the doorway I couldn't help but sense the few starring eyes in my direction. Usually thanks to my walking stick and sunglasses, I feel the whole class eying my right hand where my stick is always present. But for once, the classes curiosity was directed to a new chaos of sorts the Cullens.

"Tanya said that she saw Alice walk into the principal's office and grab Principal Gregor by the arm towards the cafeteria when the fight was going on."

Another student close by asked, "Which Alice?"

"The Cullen one of course! What other Alice is there to talk about? God, Jenny sometimes I wonder about you sometimes."

Then on the opposite side of the room I could pick up another part of the Cullen drama.

"I saw Jasper before he went in. He looked so bent out of shape and tense. Edward and Emmett were surrounding him like they were his bodyguards or something," some high-pitched voice whispered close to my left side. She wasn't exactly in the front but close to it.

"They could be my body guards any day," the girl across from her sighed dreamily.

A chorus of giggles followed with that comment. I'm guessing they have good jaw structures for men? Who knows, I've never really understood blonde versus brunette or blue eyes versus green eyes. The only thing I can relate to with attractive men is their physique muscular versus lanky, and even then I have limitations. It's not like the instant I meet a member of the opposite sex; I slowly feel them up from hair follicle to their pinkie toe. That's just too time consuming.

But their conversation does have me wondering: Which Cullen was it who was staring at me, and why? I wouldn't know how to respond to a Lesbian Crush.

Suddenly the bell rang, interrupted my series of questions and predictions. However, this time a sudden chorus of movement didn't occur like the last bell, they just continued their conversations as before with sarcasm, jokes, and snickers. That is until a distinct clicking of shoes entered the room with the light scent of men's cologne. It wasn't too heavy, but pleasant to the nose. The masculine smell brought a faint smile to my lips as I took in the intoxicating aroma in once again. He must be Señor Raul, the one Jessica was drooling over earlier. Now I know what all the hype was about, he's simply mesmerizing.

Oh, I hope I'm not his way! Slowly, I moved over to the far side of the wall as to not block the entrance. I'm very particular about being in places I'm not supposed to be in.

As I moved to the side, the mesmerizing scented man walked deeper into the room, and spoke.

"¡Buenos tardes clase! ¿Como estan hoy?" he asked in the epitome of male Spanish accents. Now I know why the Spanish language is named a Romance language, a woman will almost swoon if she picked just a bit of his words.

It was mostly the males who responded, since the girls were still drinking in his accent, and too busy breathing in the sweet air that was Señor Raul's cologne.

"¡Ay! Que una lastima lo siento clase hoy tenemos una estudiante nueva. ¡Digen hola a Isabella Swan clase!

"Hola Isabella Swan!" a good majority of the class yelled, except for the two girls in the front. They were probably making googly eyes at Señor Raul still.

A warm hand was placed on the middle of my back. I could feel the pulse in his palm, the wrist watch around his wrist, and could smell even more of his cologne as his faced leaned in closer to mine.

"Now Isabella is there anything that you would like to add for the class to know? Do you prefer a nickname? Where are you from-Oh wait how did you get here, don't you have a school aid?" he asked immediately.

I guess from his point of view it does seem a little strange for a blind girl to walk around in a new school with hundreds of people rushing through the halls in all directions to magically find my Spanish Class. I'd be amazed myself since common decency is fleeting.

Before I answered, I had to clear my throat, "Yes, I have an aid, and she brought me here. She's in this class: Jessica." I couldn't help but fiddle with my walking stick with nerves it could be that everyone's eyes were on me or the fact that a couple eyes were burning holes through my very center as the teacher's hand stayed on my back.

"¡Realmente, Y no te ella introduce con la clase! No es un ejemplo de una buena ayudante Jessica," Señor Raul teased at Jessica.

A chair shot out from underneath the seat, the instant her name was called. I'm guessing Jessica stood up with embarrassment.

"¡Lo siento Señor Raul!"

In the background I could hear someone say, "Wow, nice going Jessica, may be you can't do everything after all?"

Rude, much?

"Well, Isabella why don't you give us a little introduction then?" the teacher asked, as he removed his hand from my back and walked over to his desk. The warmth of his hand was replaced with the damp air of Forks, and the deathly stares simmered down from the front row.

I shook my head and proceeded with my ice breaker, "My name is Isabella Swan, but I prefer Bella. I came from Phoenix, Arizona. My dad is the Chief of Police here, and I've been blind all my life."

There was a silence in the room except for other students murmuring that a few of the rumors about me were true. I was the Daughter of Charlie Swan and I didn't become blind because of a rabid dog. I wonder where that came from? But still there was a pure silence in the room, not even a cough broke through.

Then I realized why.

"Oh Robby, she can't see that your hand is raised," Señor Raul whispered to one of his students. He was probably trying to spare me from embarrassment, but it's really nothing. Usually people just shout out their questions anyway. Robby, must be the obedient type and always follows the rules, even the basic one like raise your hand if you want to be called on. From the left of me a loud booming voice echoed around the classroom with a question, and by the sound of his speech I'm assuming his IQ wasn't as outstanding as his voice.

"So…does that mean you can like see people with vibrations and stuff?"

The instant he said that the whole class cracked up laughing. I couldn't help snickering either, it's not everyday that you get a Dare Devil reference. Good one.

"Sorry Robby, I didn't get acid spilled on my eyes. It's all pretty much black from my point of view. Anymore questions?"

I hoped that they stayed humorous like Robby's.

"Sorry Bella, I'm going to have to intervene on the questions for today. I still have a class to teach which there will be a test on tomorrow people!" he yelled making sure everyone heard about the upcoming exam.

And, it was a definite that they did because the whole class, even the girls in the front groaned with depression. I guess Señor isn't that cute when he's assigning exams.

"Jessica could you escort, Bella to her seat please while I write down some exercises?"

"Sure, Señor Raul!" my aid exclaimed with such glee, it was obvious she wasn't that excited to help little old me out. Then the moon-shaped pain returned in my forearm as I was pointed to the direction of my seat. It was only 5 steps to my left, and I believe I was right behind those two girls who were giving me the dirty look earlier. Well at least they'll be quiet while I'm listening to the Professor. I was in the second seat, so the right seat was still open. I wonder how many students are in the class?

So as stated, the Spanish Class began on Commands or also known as Mandatos. As Señor spoke the chalk was smacking away on the chalkboard as he described how commands are formed between an informal and formal person. It was basic stuff, which I already learned in my previous class so I just zoned out, and let my tape recorder go. Meanwhile, a few iPhones went off from either parents, friends, students in the same class or girlfriends/boyfriends. There weren't many people who were 100% focused on the new lesson. Notes were being passed between students, with secret messages written on them. At one point someone threw one, and it landed on my desk, but before I could even feel the crumpled up paper one of the girls in front of me, snatched it. When she swiped the paper away she knocked over my pencil and it landed on the ground. I never use it to write notes but it's a good tool to play with so the teachers know you're not asleep in class. As my foot searched for the hidden pencil, the entrance door opened to reveal a pretty important person by the girls gasping in awe.

Immediately the girls in front were whispering about the unknown person entering the class halfway through Spanish. I think I'm going to nickname them the Mice, because their voices aren't even a whisper, and my senses are heightened.

Finally, Señor Raul took noticed of the sudden chatter in his class, and his shoes clicked toward the entrance.

"¡Bueno, Eduardo está muy tarde hoy! Va a su escritorio.

The so called "Eduardo" didn't answer the teacher instead his gentle footsteps made a turn into my row, where he paused next to my seat. I could have sworn I heard a large gulp, but no one can gulp that loud right? Then came out a long almost annoyed sigh as this Eduardo person slid his way into the seat parallel to mine. He skidded his chair a few screeches away from my desk, and nothing was said after that.

Now is it just me or does someone have an issue with me, and I just got here? The signs are clearly there, the off put attitude, the distance, and lack of conversation. It's not my fault he was late for class…

I was going on a rampage in my head when the coldest finger I've ever felt tapped me on the shoulder. My eyebrow went up when I realized it was coming from my not only figuratively cold partner.

"Is this your pencil?" Eduardo asked.

Well, that's pretty vague. For all I know it could be anyone's pencil from the previous classes. I decided to play with the icebox, and see where it got me.

"Well that's pretty vague, you're going to have to describe it to me."

"That's doable. It's roughly 5.35 inches long, blue, and it seems like someone's been chewing on the-"

Shit, I forgot about my bad habit of chewing on pens and pencils. That wasn't something I wanted to be broadcasted. My cheeks became heated, and gave away the cool demure I was going for.

"Yup, that's the one. I thought I lost it," I replied in a hurry. I placed my hand out for the pencil to be placed and when it was I jumped slightly by his extreme temperature. Eduardo was cold as ice, and it was still a warm August. The sun's rays coming through the windows should have at least warmed him up some. But instead of being nosy, I just thanked him for returning my pencil.

"Thank you, Eduardo".

When I said his name, a bell like chuckle escaped his mouth. I couldn't help but smile myself. It was soothing, and made me flutter.

"That's my Spanish name, but you can call me Edward, Edward Cullen".

**A/N: Dun dun dun! They sit next to each other in Spanish Class. ¡Que lindo! I didn't realize that it's been this long since my last update. I am so sorry you guys **** I've been so busy with settling into the College Life, Volunteer Work, Exams, and just getting used to my new found independence I almost forgot about updating this story. In the future I'll try to compete 2-4 pages a night and since each chapter is roughly 10 pages in length it'll take me 3-5 days to update a new chapter. Sound like a plan? Anyway, tell me how you like the chapter and if it needs a little more description.**

**Until Next Time!**


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: My greatest apologies for my terrible update lateness. A combination of college and family issues had taken over my life. Slowly, I'm starting to regain some balance. Currently, I'm working on two different stories at the same time, so I'm trying to balance that out as well.

Chapter 5: How do you Do?

This all makes perfect sense now, and I am beginning to piece the puzzle together. The sudden halt in Eric's persona when I mentioned Cullen, the sudden taken away action of every woman in the room (and I believe one man) was proof. That façade that followed his every footstep every molecule was surreal almost supernatural. It would seem that Eric's lie was just an initial fear-that I would become a drooling puppy loving dog like the rest of the female population in this school.

Well if it's a look that really makes the ladies swoon, and weak at the knees; they have never met me. He may have the looks of an Adonis, but for me those aren't very high on my list. What's this Edward Cullen really like? I do believe my curiosity has been peaked.

Still we were in Spanish 102 as Señor Raul continued his lesson, lecturing some students about texting, and others falling asleep as their snores bounced off the small room into everyone's ears. But, for me my focus was on this so-called "wonder boy."

"So you're the Edward Cullen I've been hearing so much about?" I asked, and sure to whisper since, I wanted to continue our little chat without interruptions. I may have been starting a conversation with him but my eyes were positioned in front of the board. Oddly enough, even blind kids get lectured for not paying attention in class. I may as well look studious if I want to get to know this man of all men.

" 'The Edward Cullen' I didn't know I was such an item around here," he played off casually. I noticed that his feet weren't tapping as any person's would if they had some type of secret deep within that was urging to come out. He was almost too calm, but then again, who am I to judge I have only met him for only 5 minutes now.

"You weren't aware? Even without the heightened senses of the blind, I'm sure any other person could pick that up a mile away."

Still Edward Cullen gave no internal response towards my almost intrusive questions. To be honest his lack of reactions makes me assume that he's used to this kind of treatment.

"I was not aware that you were blind."

I could hear the rubbing of skin, it was tough, circling, and steady as if someone was trying to meticulously choose their words. Did this Edward Cullen guy feel that contemplated with speaking with a blind person? For someone who has every woman swooning with pure lust and devotion from what I heard earlier his suave exterior definitely does not match his personality. He's an odd bird, as I have heard other people use the term in such context. And a cold one at that.

He was either trying to get on my bad side or he is rubbish at first impressions. Either or, it all doesn't really matter. I don't have to pay much attention to the Professor's lecture, thanks to my old stay at home nurse. I'm practically fluent, but never have anyone to practice the language with, so I can run circles around preterite v.s imperfect. It's never too late to learn your surroundings too.

I tilted my head towards his person to show that he had my attention peaked. A few strands of my hair followed, tickling my cheek, nose, and edge of my mouth. They almost clung to my dampened face, but I caught them just in time, and secured them behind my ear.

"So you mean to tell me, that I looked hipster wearing my UV protected sunglasses indoors?"

Maybe a bit of humor would show who he really is. Your average joe would just laugh at this comment, make small talk and continue fiddling with their writing utensil of choice. But, the not average joe, well, he give an average answer. Being blind has its perks, you notice the pitches and the cadences of voices that differ from person to person, their style of speech, and favoritism towards certain words. Your words always give you away, the trick is listening, and I've got the ear for that.

While Raul was lecturing a student named Paul who might I add consistently popped his cherry watermelon gun every 10 seconds, and Rachel a seat or two ahead of me was texting with fingers of ungodly speed, Edward Cullen was on my radar.

"If I recall correctly, the new hipster term used today, is just another borrowed fashion of the early 1960's when almost everyone and their next of kin would sport an arrange of colorful spectacles for to represent love, peace, and happiness. So yes, I guess you are on the right track with being mistaken as, 'hipster,' Miss. Swan."

My suspicions were correct, not the average joe indeed. Interesting, very interesting.

"So, you're not only famous, but a History Buff as well, Edward Cullen?" I questioned. My ears titled towards his voice. His pattern of speech and his off key mannerisms, go beyond what my senses can tell me. There's something carefully hidden that no one else is aware of, people with all five senses. He must have noticed my curiosity, because his shields came up again. My ears picked up on the slight graze of his nail against the desk. It was swift and off guard.

"Oh you know the usual Discovery Channel Spe-"

"Señor Edward! No solo estuvo tarde para clase hoy, pero estas hablando durante mi clase con nuestra nuevo estudiante. Por favor, tienes que respetar mi clase o no puedes ser mi estudiante."

Well, note to self never get caught speaking in Senor Raul's class. I don't need eyes to feel the burning offense of his eyes boring holes into what I would assume would be Edward's head.

But to no avail, Edward kept his collected nature, and surprising answered in fluent Spanish.

"Lo siento, Senor Raul, yo se que usualmente soy estudiante muy apagado. Es muy grosero de mi a no solo no escuchar a su clase pero tambien molestar Senorita Swan. Pido disculpas a ti y tambien Senorita Swan."

I'll assume that Senor Raul acknowledged his what seemed like a sincere apology because the lesson continued with Past Tense verbs. The rest of the class either snickered with jealousy, oggled over his perfect Spanish, or mumbled out of confusion. But soon the atmosphere of boredom and daydreams returned to its lollygagging flow. And the Famous Fluent Spanish Speaking History Buff with a mystery complex has remained stoic since our last encounter. All I could pick up from him was the faint scent of lead from his pencil etching away on his paper. By the speed of his markings and the teacher's notes were not consistent. Something else was eating away at Edward and he was trying to tame it, even worse, distract it.

What on earth is wr-

Suddenly, this ungodly high pitched shrill bounced off the walls and into my ears. And in an instant everyone skidded their chairs out from under them, scurried for the front door with their notebooks and plastic covered binders knocking into desks, and frenzy of aromas: perfume, shower gel, deodorant spirling with the speed of everyone's urgency. The burning sensation from my nostrils, almost distracted me by Edwards agility. Usually, when someone gets up, they pause between actions. Their chair scoots out, they ponder to test if they're able to rise without hitting their knees against their chair, slowly lift themselves to full length, and optionally pull in their chair. Edward's movement was simply too precise. He shot up immediately, without question, without hesitation, without reassurance, and he was gone. There was no scent, but the raw earth- a forest's leaves, the wet dew left on the lawn after the sun first shows its rays, and the soft thick texture of mulch. He was natural, yet not, fluid, yet not. He was Edward Cullen.

Author's Note: Hey guys! I know long time, no update, but I'm back to the swing of things. I know this chapter is a tad short, but I just loved that last paragraph. It just came to me, and I was like...it has ended...Anyway tomrrow, is Orientation Week for my 10 Week Sleep Away, but no worries I have day offs and time off to write. You'll probably see the next chapter in a few weeks. I'm thinking of having Edward's POV added into the next chapter. Obviously he had quite the reaction towards Bella. Tell me what you think!


End file.
